Danny Phantom: Double Agent Tucker
by asskikker
Summary: It's the year 2022. Everything is good for Danny Fenton. He has a succesfull life. Even more succesfull than Tucker, which makes him very jealous. Can Tucker cope with it? Or will he do something stupid?
1. Betrayal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish I did. **

Betrayal?

It is the year 2022. Danny, Tucker and Sam (all are 22 years old) passed their exams a few years ago, and nowadays Tucker is studying Computer Science and Sam is studying to become a fashion designer. A Goth fashion designer. Jazz is a famous psychologist. Jack and Maddie don't live here anymore. Two years ago, during another ghost attack on Amity Park (led by Walker) they fought to death. Since then Vlad roams the ghost zone to search for Maddie's ghost. Danny? He has continued his parent's business. He and Valerie (no, they DON'T have a relationship, they're just friends) are the best ghost hunters in town, and Valerie doesn't know about Danny being Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom disappeared after the ghost attack, in which Danny's parents died. Since then the Guys in White are going cross-country in search of him. Danny & Valerie are popular. There are video games, movies, books, action figures, you name it. And now, the story begins.

-Amity Park, 22.25 hours – 3 people in their twenty's are watching a news bulletin.

"Mr. Ackerson, what happened inside the Courtroom?" a reporter asked a 59 year old man with white hair. Mr. Ackerson wore a black suit, with a white with thin blue stripes shirt underneath and a black and red striped tie.

"The only comment I, Mr Thomas Ackerson, have is that I'm winning this case. Danny & Valerie products soon will be no longer there to be bought."

"And with that, we reached the end of the 10 o'clock news. How is the weather tomorrow Bill?" The anchorman said and weatherman Bill took over.

"Can you believe this guy?" Danny yelled. "He only wants to ban the fun stuff. I bet that if he wins this case, he wants the theme parks to close down!"

"Danny, you don't have to yell, we are only a metre away." Jazz said.

The door of Fenton Works (yes, Jazz, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all live there) opened, and an enthusiastic afro American man entered. He seemed to be in for a party.

"Hey guys, who finished his Computer Science study?" he asked while pointing on himself.

"I bet you are Tuck." Jazz said as down to earth she can be.

Danny went to the bedroom where Sam was watching a movie. (Did I already tell you that they have a relationship? No, well, they have a relationship.)

"Hey Sam" he said before kissing her forehead.

"Hey, how did your case against that attorney went?"

"Bad, we're losing it."

"I still don't get what he got against chasing ghost's in a video game." Sam began

"But he also wants to ban our movies, action figures and books. Not only our video game."

"No, it's all about your video game. He practically said it himself. She imitated Mr. Ackerson. 'If kids get to play with these guns Danny and Valerie are using, and then imitate the adventure with their friends someone will get hurt. A few days ago there was a bank robbery were 3 police officers were shot. The villain admitted that he was a hardcore Danny and Valerie: Run for your death life ghost!-player.' "

0000

The next day in the courtroom.

"May I call in mr. Ackerson and hear him out?" Danny asked his attorney.

"Well, I don't know."

"We're doomed anyway, so why not?" Valerie supported her partner.

As soon as Danny and Valerie's side were allowed to call in a witness, mr. Halem (Danny & Valerie's attorney) stood up, and called Thomas Ackerson to the stand.

"What does this has to mean mr. Halem?" the judge asked.

"I think that this witness is important for the case, so I would like to call him up. And my client would like to ask the questions, if it is possible."  
"Mr. Ackerson, do you have any problem with that?"

"No, I don't, judge Greavers."

"Well mr. Fenton, good luck." Judge Greavers said to Danny.

"Mr. Ackerson, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God." Judge Greavers asked.

"I swear under the pains and penalties of perjury. So help you God" Mr. Ackerson answered.

"Mr. Ackerson, is it true that you want to ban Danny and Valerie Merchandise?" Danny asked.

"True."

"Why would you want this?"

"It influences people in a bad way."

"I noticed that many of your examples of influenced people are influenced by the Danny and Valerie game. Is this correct?"

"Yes. It's true."

"Do you have any example of people influenced by the books, movies or other products?"

"No, I don't have that."

"Why do you want to ban that too?"

A silence fell in the courtroom. "I honestly don't know."

"I have no more questions for mr. Ackerson."

"Good job Danny!" Valerie and mr. Halem congratulated him with his questioning.

"Say that to Sam, she thought of it." Danny said happily.

"I will dismiss this case to 16.00 o'clock. Then I will have my verdict." Judge Greavers said.

0000

A few hours later at Fenton Works.

"What does Danny have that I don't have?" Tucker said. "I can buy you a wedding ring. If he loses the case, you can wait for many years, unless your parents do help you out. All his money is reserved for Project X"

"I don't care. Then we wait for many years. I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters." Sam answered. When she came home with the message that she and Danny loved each other, her parents kicked her out. She was welcome, when she wasn't anymore with Danny. Danny didn't think that it was worth it, but Sam convinced him that they would make it. With or without her parents.

A few seconds later they heard a car stopping before Fenton Works. Danny, Jazz and Valerie seemed happy. A few moments later the door swung open.

"Sammykins, only the video game is banned. The rest isn't!" Danny said to his love. "We can marry in half a year!"

"It is that you won, or else you wouldn't be able to tell." Sam grunted.

Come Tucker, let's finish project X!" Danny enthusiastically said to Tucker.

"Wait Danny, I have you guys something to tell you." Valerie, Tucker and Jazz said in unison.

"It's not like I don't like it here, but I'm moving out." Valerie said. "I'll still live in this street although."

"Me too" Jazz and Tucker admitted.

"Can we now finish project X?" Danny asked Tucker

"Ok."

If you wonder what project X is, I'll explain. Project X is a sort hat, with a build-in portable ghost shield. This ghost shield is adjustable in size and works around 15 hours. After that the battery should be recharged. The product name should be the Ghost Cap or Fenton Foley Ghost Shield Hat.

After a few hours project X was finally complete. A few days later Tucker, Jazz and Valerie moved out of the house.

0000

A few months later Danny and Tucker announced the Ghost Cap. But during the announcement Skulker and Technus attacked the press room, causing everyone to run for their lives. Valerie and Danny grabbed their weapons and chased after the two ghosts, ignoring Tucker.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe. No needs to worry about me." He said sarcastically. He didn't thought about it, but grabbed a camera, and filmed the fight.

Tucker saw it all happen. Danny shot at Skulker, and Skulker took it in the chest. When Danny didn't look out for Technus, Technus shot a blast (I don't really know how you call it when Technus attacks) at Danny, but Valerie jumped in front of him. Her Red Hunter suit was damaged, and Valerie looked also. Then Skulker and Technus flew out of the building. Danny didn't notice Tucker with the camera, and transformed into his ghostly self. He flew after the two ghosts and used his ghostly wail, which hit a few houses. A man fell out of one of the houses, and fell to death. This was also on tape.

After Skulker and Technus were sucked into the Fenton Thermos, Danny went to check on Valerie. She was alright, some bruises, but nothing more. After a while Danny returned home, to Sam.

0000

Tucker was walking through the city that night. I wished he didn't, but he did. After walking a few hours he decided to get a drink in a pub. After his fifth glass, an old man spoke to him. He had grey hair in a ponytail, a scar over his left eye. He wore a black suit, black shoes, and under his jacket was a white shirt with a red tie. He didn't look very well.

"Here, take this drink."

"What is this?" Tucker asked after he drank a bit.

"It's beer, with something in it."  
Tucker looked suspicious to the old man.

"Just kidding! Well, my son. What brings you here?"

_I shouldn't tell him this_ Tucker thought, but he couldn't fight the urge.

"It's my friend, Danny Fenton. Or should I say Danny Phantom. The girl I love loves him, everything he does is a complete success, and everybody likes him over me."

"What do you mean by 'Or should I say Danny Phantom'?"

"He is half ghost, half human. He's the one the Guys in White are hunting."

"But, my young friend, if you could prove them Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, wouldn't your problem be solved?"

"But how do I prove it? All I got is a video tape with him transforming."

"Oh bitter cookies, are you blind? That's the ultimate proof!"

"I guess so" Tucker said unsure. "But Danny is my friend."

"Would a friend steal your girl? Danny is not your friend."

"You're right!" And with that Tucker stood up, and left the bar. (Yes, he has paid)

After a while the old man also left. When he was outside, he threw his arms in the sky.

"Master, I've done what you've asked. Please let them go now."

"No minion, I'll release Jack and Maddie Fenton as soon as Danny Fenton is locked away for eternity! Then Danny Phantom shall come to the ghost zone, so I can take him as my prisoner once again."

"Yes sir." And with that the old man left his master.

0000

A few hours later, -Fenton works building

There was a knock on the door.

"Who can that be at this hour?" Sam asked Danny

"I'll get it." Danny said while stepping out of bed.

He opened the door, and saw two Guys in White.

"Danny Fenton, would you please come with us?"

"Sure, but why?"

"We need to discuss something about ghosts. Valerie Grey already is waiting for us at HQ.

_If Valerie is there, it must be something important_ Danny thought. "Sam, honey, I'm going away. I'll be back soon."

"OK. See you tomorrow" He heard from upstairs.

As soon they where outside the Guys in White pulled their guns.

"What is going on here?" Danny yelled at them

"Game's over, Inviso-Bill"

"What are you talking about?" Danny said nervously

"We saw you transform into your ghostly half. Now we're taking you in."

"No way! Going ghost!" Danny yelled while running away. And when he transformed, he took off and flew away. But Guys in White are prepared, and started their jetpacks. Danny flew over Amity Park, before getting to Tuckers house. When he was into Tuckers house, he went to his room, and asked for help.

"What going on?" Tucker asked

"The Guys in White. They know about me!" Danny yelled in panic.

"So, and now you need my help. My help! If you don't need it, I'm nothing more than shit to you! So FUCK YOU! I'm not helping! At least I won't be helping you." Tucker pulled an ecto gun and shot Danny. The ectoray stunned Danny, but he could hear and see everything that happened around him.

The doorbell rang.

"That will be my saviors." Tucker said while answering the door. He dragged Danny with him.

"Have you seen this……." At that moment the Guys in White saw Danny lying on the floor.

"First you show us a tape of his transformation, and now you take him in. You're a very good citizen mr. Foley."

The Guys in White took Danny away. Danny wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The last he saw before fainting was a maniacally laughing Tucker.

0000

The next morning in the Fenton Works building.

"Danny? Where are you?" Sam said while searching all the rooms. He wasn't in the lab, not in the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and he couldn't be in de ghost zone, because the portal was dismantled a few months ago. He was nowhere to be found. Sam started to call some friends, maybe he would be there. She started with Tucker.

"Tucker, is Danny with you?" Sam asked in panic.

"No, he isn't. But Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I think you should sit down. Danny was with me last night. Apparently he was on the run for the Guys in White, but not much time later the Guys in White showed up, and took him away. I'm sorry."

Sam began to cry.

"No worry Sam, I'll go to their HQ, and demand the release of Danny." Tucker tried to comfort her.

"Should I go with you?"

"No, I can handle it."

"But I want to go with you."

0000

After Sam and Tucker talked with the president of the Guys in White (who looked a lot like the old man in the pub), they learned that Danny died. Afterwards the president wanted to speak with Tucker.

"Thank you mr. Foley."

"Well thank you, mr. President. If you didn't give me that idea of turning Danny in, he would still be there making my life miserable."

"Well, you can have the success and the girl you want, and I got the ghost kid. If you need anything from me, give me a call." The president said while handing Tucker a business card. The name on it said mr. Masters.

"Thank you mr. Masters"

"You can call me Vlad."

**What does Vlad wants with Danny? Will Tucker fulfil his dreams?**

**TBC**


	2. The Past & The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish I did. **

The Past & The Future

"Well hello, my son." An old man said to Danny. Danny opened his eyes. He saw an empty grey room. When he looked up to the man who spoke to him, he recognized him.

"What do you want, you crazed up fruitloop. Has my mom's ghost even rejected you? I'm telling you. Get a cat and leave my family, my friends and me alone!" Danny wanted to punch Vlad, but he stopped when he saw his hands. There where white gloves on it. When he looked at himself he noticed white boots and a black jumpsuit. He wasn't Danny Fenton, he was Danny Phantom! He tried to transform to his human self, but he couldn't.

"What have you done with me?" Danny yelled angrily at Vlad

"Know the ghost gauntlets? They helped me splitting your two halves, nice piece of equipment. One of your father's successful inventions."

Danny tried to punch Vlad, but something stopped him.

"Foolish boy. Did you really think I would come here without protection? You from all people should know these caps."

"Where did you get a Ghost Cap?"

"I bought this Foley Portable Ghost Shield Cap. They can be bought since Monday."

"But that means I missed 5 days!"

"Have you become better at math Daniel?"

"I'm serious, get a cat."

"I'M NOT GETTING A CAT! I'll see you later."

And with that Vlad left the room.

The next months or years were painful. Lots of experiments were done on Danny. Lots, and lots of really painful experiments. Danny almost passed on, but the thought of Sam kept him alive.

0000

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone

The past years Dani searched for Danny in the Ghost Zone, without any success. Until now. She came past Clockwork's castle, and entered, where she saw a Fenton Thermos, with a face in it. She accidentally dropped it, and so the ghost inside of it, was released.

What Dani saw was unbelievable. A man, or should I say ghost, floated in front of her. His pants where white, he wore black boots and black gloves. His shirt had a black sort of arrow on it. In it there was the DP logo. His skin was green and he had white, flaming hair.

"Finally I'm out of that thing." The man said

"Danny?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but call me Dan." Dan said. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm your niece! Dani!"

"Oh, yeah, Dani! How could I forget" Dan said _I don't have a niece, do I?_ He thought.

"Hey, uh Dani, I've got to go, I'll see you later!" And Dan flew off further inside the ghost zone. Dani thought it was Danny, and he would be ok. So she flew back home.

0000

Meanwhile in Clockworks Castle

"Where is that Thermos? I've putted it right here!" Clockwork shouted

"Oh no! What if he escaped" one of the observants said

"Can't you look back in time?" the other asked

"Sure, sure, it's always the same with you. You don't do anything."

But Clockwork looked back in time, and saw Dani taking the Fenton Thermos and releasing Dan Phantom.

"No, that must not happen. What happened Clockwork?" One of the observants asked.

"Well, he escaped. What do you think?" Clockwork yelled at him.

"This is not good. You must stop him!" The other observant said.

"I can't stop him, but I know someone who can." Clockwork said.

0000

Later, in the ghost zone:

Clockwork was still searching throughout the ghost zone. Just when he gave up hope, he got hit by someone in the back. The attacker lunged at Clockwork once more.

"Time Out" Clockwork said, and took a look at his attacker. It looked like a wolf, but he wore a green sweater and green pants. His fingernails also were green, and his fur was black.

Clockwork putted a Time Medallion on his attacker, and began to speak to it.

"Hello Wulf."

"Clockwork! Kielas estas al vi?" (How are you)

"I'm fine Wulf, but I need your help."

" Kiel mi pov-as helpi?" (how can I help?)

"I need you to bust someone out of jail." Clockwork said while changing to younger Clockwork.

0000

In the human world,

"Here you go, ghost!" one of the guards said to Danny, while throwing him inside his cell.

The guards just have closed the door, when a strange portal-like thingy appeared inside Danny's cell. A hairy arm grabbed Danny and pulled him in the portal.

"LET ME GO!" Danny yelled, but after he saw the face which went with the arm, it was instant recognition. "Wulf?"

"Amiko!"

"Thank you Wulf." Another voice behind Danny said.

Danny turned around and saw another ghost.

"Clockwork!"

"Hello my friend." Clockwork said while changing from younger Clockwork to adult Clockwork. "We've got problems. Follow me please."

Danny and Clockwork floated towards Clockworks castle, where Danny saw the image of Dani taking and emptying the Fenton Thermos, and so releasing the ultimate enemy, Dan Phantom.

0000

"But why didn't you guard the Thermos!" Danny asked Clockwork

"I do more things than just guarding a thermos. But that's not why I ordered Wulf to alter the timeline, and free you now. You're supposed to escape 6 years from now, when Dan Phantom destroys the Guys in White, and their prisons, for good. But at that point Amity Park no longer has a future. Come, I'll show you."

And Clockwork showed a vision of future Amity Park, 6 years in the future. Amity Park was peaceful, people were doing were going to school, to their jobs. Valerie and Tucker where flying on hover boards around the town, looking for ghosts.

_Vision_

"No ghost here, partner!" Valerie said to Tucker. But right after she said it, her ghost sensor watch beeped, telling them there was a ghost near.

"Hello, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, how's the ghost hunting going?" A voice behind Tucker and Valerie said. Both turned around and saw nothing.

"Scared?" the voice said, again from behind of them.

Valerie and Tucker again turned around, looked everywhere around them but couldn't see anything, but a shadow on a building. They flew to it, but before they reached it, something appeared in front of them. Valerie and Tucker pulled their weapons.

"Hello Tucker, remember me?" the voice said

"Danny, but you're supposed to be locked away!"

"I'm not Danny! I'm Dan Phantom! The ultimate enemy!"

"Ohw." Tucker said, finally understanding. "AHHHHHHH" he screamed.

"Tucker, what's wrong, this is Danny, right?" Valerie asked

"No, Danny is, uhm, Danny is with.." Tucker hesitated to tell the truth

"Danny's with whom?" she asked

"TALK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Dan yelled, not happy about him being ignored.

"What shall we do Tucker?" Valerie asked

"Valerie?"

"Yes Tucker?"

"What about….. RUN!" And Tucker and Valerie flew away as hard as they could.

"Where do we run to?" Valerie asked Tucker, while she followed him.

"Guys in White HQ. If someone can help us, he's there." Tucker said.

But before Tucker and Valerie even came close to the Guys in White HQ, their hover boards where blasted underneath of them. They fell down, but managed to grab hold off a flagpole.

"Wow, that flagpole thing works? Ha, I thought it would" Tucker said, but before he could finish the flagpole broke. "BREAAAK!"

"Tucker, real funny!" Valerie angrily said to Tucker, while hitting him on the head.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Tucker said. Dan flew away, in the direction Tucker and Valerie were heading. The two ghost hunters slowly sat up,

Right then something exploded at the other side of town. After a few seconds Tucker got hit by a piece of metal. There was something on it. It was the Gu from the Guys in White logo.

"Ouch, that hurts even more!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, what's that?" Valerie asked her partner, while pointing on green flashes in the sky, which stopped, and a few minutes later appeared again, but now closer towards Tucker and Valerie. But Tucker was asleep. The hit of the metal plate and ghost hunting tired him out. But Valerie didn't like him falling asleep, so she hit him again, but now on the nose.

"Ouch, why did you punch me?" Tucker yelled.

But before Valerie could even think of answering that question, an explosion was close to them. They both ran for cover, but Tucker was hit (again) by the piece of metal with the Gu of the Guys in White logo, but this time it hit his leg. He fell dramatically.

"Tucker!" Valerie yelled, while turning around to help him.

"No, continue without me! Save yourself!" Tucker said, and closed his eyes.

"TUCKER!" Valerie yelled above the noise of the explosions. "TUCKER, the shelter is 20 metres away. Get up your feet, and run. You're not going to die because of some stupid peace of metal!" Valerie yelled at him.

Dan landed just behind Tuckers feet.

"No, but this will", and Dan shot a bullet like ectoplasm blast from his finger. It went through Tucker, leaving him dead. Valerie putted on a Foley Portable Ghost Shield Cap, while an other creature neared Dan and Valerie.

"TUCKER! NOOOOOOOOOO!" it yelled. After it was close enough, Valerie recognized it. It was Danny.

"Don't you feel awful, my younger self? You couldn't protect your friend." Dan tried to make Danny angry.

"Yes, but not because I couldn't protect him. Now I can't get my revenge on him for locking me up for 16 years of my life!" Danny yelled.

"What?" Valerie yelled in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Dan said to her while shooting a bullet to Valerie. Even though she wore a portable ghost shield, the bullet went through her, and killed her.

"But how?" Danny asked his older self. "She wore a ghost shield. That means ghosts and ghost attacks cannot harm her."

"You're so naïve! Did you really think that in the years I've been free, and knew about the portable ghost shield, I didn't think of a way to beat it? My new power, the ghost bullet, can go through ghost shields."

_End Vision_

"What a cool power." Danny said, earning him a glance from Clockwork. "If it wasn't used for evil."

"You're going to learn it. You'll need it when you return home." Clockwork said while changing to old Clockwork.

"But why? I'm going to defend the town against my older self. He's a ghost, without ghost shield. Why would I need an attack that can go through ghost shields if I won't encounter them?"

"Because the Ghost Bullet can kill ghosts. We cannot keep Dan Phantom again in a Thermos, he'll escape, so he must dealt with, once and for all."

"But ghosts are already dead. How can you kill something that is already dead?"

"Do you really think there is only one afterlife? Well, there is, but when someone dies in the afterlife, he'll vanish for good."

0000

And so Danny trained on the Ghost Bullet. Hour after hour, day after day, week after week and month after month. After a year or two, he managed to fire a ghost bullet, but the tries after that failed. Wulf and Dora managed to track Danny Fenton, and helped him escape to Clockworks Castle. There Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom merged together.

"Well, at least you've managed to fire one bullet and get together at last. It is time for you to get to your own world." Clockwork said.

"Why now?" Danny asked in his Danny Fenton form.

"Because Dan is going to attack Amity Park in a few days or weeks."

"But I thought it was going to happen 6 years from now!"

"Altering the past, changes the future. I thought you would have learned that lesson with the 'ecto-acne time travelling'-accident. (episode Masters of all Time) Wulf got you some new clothes."

It was a red t-shirt, with black pants, and a black jacket over it. There were also white sneakers.

After Danny changed in his new clothes Dora gave him a ride to a portal. Danny said goodbye, and entered the Human World. Where someone was waiting for him.

"Beat it ghost!" the voice said before launching an ecto blast.

**Who is Danny's attacker? Will he survive? When will Dan attack? Will Tucker (sorry for making him jealous, stupid, egoistic and whatever I've made him) or Valerie die in Dan's attack, or will they be saved?**

**If you want something to happen in this story, please let me know. I'm kind of thrashing my idea's, because they seem wrong.**

**They're wrooooonng.**

**They're wrong!**

**(SORRY FOR THAT! I've just watched the South Park episode Tsst to many times.)**

**Thank you Purple Mystic to notice my mistake.**


	3. Hello Darren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish I did. **

**Story so far:**

**Tucker betrayed Danny, by giving the Guys in White a tape with Danny's transformation on it. Danny was locked away, and there were lots of painful experiments done on him. After 10 years, Wulf got the orders to bust Danny out of jail, and Danny began to train on the Ghost Bullet. After two years of training Danny returned to the Human World, where he was attacked by someone with an ecto blast.**

Hello Darren

Year: 2034. Place: Somewhere on the human side of a portal.

"Beat it ghost!" the voice said before launching an ecto blast.

"Wait! I'm human!" Danny yelled.

"You can't fool me, ghost!" the voice yelled, and Danny heard it speeding towards him. Danny closed his eyes, and shielded his head with his arms. But when it came near him, it stopped, and hovered in mid-air.

"You are human." The voice said, which seemed to be a woman. Danny opened his eyes and saw a DP logo on the woman's chest.

_Dani!_ Danny yelled inside of him, but before he did he remembered Clockworks advice.

"Do not show your real self, before Dan attacks Amity Park"

"What else would I be?" Danny asked instead.

"Why were you in the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked firmly.

"Some crazed up fruitloop putted me inside. It had a white outfit with a white cape. It had black hair which stood up in two points. Know him?

_Vlad's busy again._ Dani thought. "No, never heard of him. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I live in Amity Park, but where am I now?"

"Winsconsin. The castle of the old Dairy King."

"Wow! I've never thought I would see it. And now I'm inside of it!" Danny said, hoping Dani would buy it.

"I'll show you the exit." And Dani walked Danny to the exit.

"Here it is." Dani said when they reached the exit.

Danny walked outside.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" Dani asked him.

"No, a pretty face like that I would remember, right?" Danny answered smoothly.

"Need a ride home?"

"No, I'll make it myself."

And with that Dani closed her door. When Danny was out of sight he changed in Danny Phantom, and flew towards Amity Park.

0000

After his trip, Danny decided to walk around Amity Park. Eventually he ended up front of Casper High, where just that moment, an alarm sounded. Before Danny could say 'Jackrabbit', two people on hover boards speeded by, into the school. A few minutes later the two people flew out of the school, back to where they came from. The stream of wind they caused made a newspaper fly onto Danny's face. He grabbed it, and saw a headline. It said: "Everything Tucker & Valerie touches changes in gold". Danny skimmed the article, and understood that Tucker had taken over Danny's life of ghost hunting. Danny became angry, so angry that he didn't notice that his hand began to glow green. He didn't noticed it, but a little Hispanic girl did notice it.

"Sir, why is your hand glowing?" she asked

But before Danny could answer her question, a blast was fired and merely missed Danny. Danny fainted from the blast.

0000

"Hmph" Danny said while opening his eyes. He jumped up, not knowing where he was.

"MOM, IT'S AWAKE!" a little boy shouted.

Danny looked at the boy. He had black raven hair and purple eyes. He was playing with some action figures. Danny recognized Skulker, Valerie, Tucker, Technus, and most of all, himself.

"Hello, what's your name?" Danny asked the boy.

"Danny Foley, what is yours?"

"My name is….. uhm, Darren." Danny answered. "What are you playing?"

"My dad and Valerie against the evil ghosts"

'Old' Danny picked up the Danny Phantom action figure.

"And this one, he doesn't look evil." He asked the younger Danny.

"That is the evilists ghost of all. Iniviso-Bill" Young Danny proudly explained. At that moment his mother entered the room. She wore a pink T-shirt, with a blue skirt under it. She had purple eyes and black hair.

_Sam_ Danny thought.

"How are you?" She asked old Danny.

"I'm fine, thank you. What happened?"

"Well, you got hit by a ghost attack. You fainted, and I've took you here, so you can rest. What is your name, by the way?" Sam asked

"Mom, his name is Darren" young Danny proudly said, proud because he knew the name, and his mother didn't.

"Like he said, I'm Darren. And you are?" Danny asked

"Well, I'm Sam Foley, and this is my son Danny Foley."

A man and a woman entered through the door. The man wore a black jumpsuit, with a black helmet, and the woman wore the same outfit, but in red colours.

"Hey sweetie." Sam said and gave the man in the black. "This is my husband, Tucker. Tucker, this is Darren."

"Hi Darren, I'm Valerie." Valerie said.

But before old Danny could say anything, time stopped. Clockwork appeared, and putted a Time Medallion on Danny.

"Hello Daniel, or should I say Darren." Clockwork said.

"Just call me Danny, alright."

"You have to go away. Dan is on his way to Amity Park. He'll be here by nightfall. If you change into Danny Phantom here, your ass will be blasted off. Time in!"

The world around Danny began to move again.

"I'm really sorry, but I'll have to go." Old Danny began.

"But where do you want to go." Sam asked.

"I don't know. But I shouldn't be here." And Danny walked away.

He walked towards Casper High. He didn't know why, but something inside of him said that he should go to Casper High.

0000

"No ghost here, partner!" Valerie said to Tucker. But right after she said it, her ghost sensor watch beeped, telling them there was a ghost near.

"Hello, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, how's the ghost hunting going?" A voice behind Tucker and Valerie said. Both turned around and saw nothing.

"Scared?" the voice said, again from behind of them.

Valerie and Tucker again turned around, looked everywhere around them but couldn't see anything, but a shadow on a building. They flew to it, but before they reached it, something appeared in front of them. Valerie and Tucker pulled their weapons.

"Hello Tucker, remember me?" the voice said

"Danny, but you're supposed to be locked away!"

"I'm not Danny! I'm Dan Phantom! The ultimate enemy!"

"Ohw." Tucker said, finally understanding. "AHHHHHHH" he screamed.

"Tucker, what's wrong, this is Danny, right?" Valerie asked

"No, Danny is, uhm, Danny is with.." Tucker hesitated to tell the truth

"Danny's with whom?" she asked

"TALK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Dan yelled, not happy about him being ignored.

"What shall we do Tucker?" Valerie asked

"Valerie?"

"Yes Tucker?"

"What about….. RUN!" And Tucker and Valerie flew away as hard as they could.

"Where do we run to?" Valerie asked Tucker, while she followed him.

"Guys in White HQ. If someone can help us, he's there." Tucker said.

Dan aimed at their hover boards, but before he could shoot, he was shot by an ecto blast.

"Leave them ALONE!" Danny (Phantom) yelled at his older self. "You two, run." Danny said to Tucker and Valerie.

"You are going nowhere!" Dan yelled.

"I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Danny yelled, and he tried to launch the ghost bullet. But before he couldn't even try, someone called him.

"Oh ghost boy. You have returned. I'm so glad!" A Hispanic woman yelled.

"Run! It's not safe!" Danny yelled back.

"Foolish boy, don't turn your back to your enemy!" Dan said while hitting Danny in the back. Danny crashed into the ground, and the Hispanic woman ran for her life.

0000

Tucker and Valerie entered the former Fenton Works building. It was now the Foley Works building.

"Valerie, close the doors. I'll get the ghost shield online." And Tucker ran towards the closet, opened it and pushed the button, next to the emergency PDA. Unfortunately for Tucker, the closet was a walk in closet, and had a heavy door (without a handle inside of the door), which closed after Tucker went in, and Tucker couldn't get out.

After a while, Valerie went towards the closet, knocking on the door.

"Tuck, are you in there?"

"Yes."

"Come out of the closet."

"I can't"

"Come out of the closet now!" Valerie began to yell.

Because of Valerie's yelling, Sam went downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Tucker won't come out of the closet." Valerie answered.

"We have a laser. Just slice the door open. Then he'll come out of the closet."

While Sam and Valerie where looking for the laser, Tucker was thinking.

0000

Tuckers POV

_That ghost that saved us was Danny, but Danny should be locked away, for ever. What if he comes back as Danny Fenton. I'll lose the house, ghost hunting job, the popularity, Sam, my son Danny. I'll have to hope Dan and Danny Phantom destroy each other. And this Darren, who visited us, he looked a lot like Danny. I'll have to hunt him down if he survives the fight with Dan._

"Tucker, stand back!" Tucker heard Valerie shouting.

After a few minutes, Tucker came out of the closet.

"Valerie, we have a new target." Tucker said firmly.

**TBC**

**Well, 3rd chapter already. It was short, I know. Next chapter will be about the battle between Dan and Danny. I don't know why, but I'm not so nice to Tucker in this story. First he dies (chapter two) and now he was in the closet.**

**About the ghost bullet, I'm still looking for a better name.**

**Thanks to gostboyd for suggesting a name, but it is like a gun, not like a knife. And I think Ecto Gun sounds even lamer (is this a good word? Word says it is lamer, instead of more lame) than Ghost bullet.  
****If someone has a suggestion, please help.**

**And I hate myself for giving Sam non goth clothes, but I'll explain later.**


	4. Fighting the tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish I did. **

Chapter 4: fighting the tears.

Place: somewhere near Casper High.

"You're no match for me!" Dan said while he pulled Danny up.  
Danny quickly launched some ecto blasts, so Dan had to release him. Danny flew away, hoping Dan would follow him out of Amity Park, but Dan didn't move.  
"Foolish boy, did you really think I would follow you? I'm here for the destruction of your friends, so you'll turn into me. I don't want to kill you! You're only making things easier!"  
And Danny returned towards Dan, and began to launch fists towards Dan's face. But Dan easily dodged them, and countered Danny's attack by hitting him in the face, sending Danny towards the ground.

0000

In Clockworks castle, the observants and Clockwork were watching the battle between Danny and Dan.  
"It is not going right. Dan will beat Danny! You must do something!" one of the observants noticed.  
"I can't." Clockwork answered. "Our only hope is this boy, fighting to save his friends and Amity Park with all of its citizens." _Why doesn't he try to use the Ghost Bullet? _Clockwork thought.

0000

"Valerie, we have a new target." Tucker said firmly.  
"Yeah, we're going to beat up this Dan Phantom!" Valerie cheered.  
"Let's go." Tucker said while moving towards the door. "Maybe I should go upstairs to say goodbye to Danny."  
"You should go now. Or else there won't be an Amity Park to protect." Sam answered.

0000

After a while Tucker and Valerie reached the battlefield, where they saw Dan and Danny floating in mid-air, waiting until the other made his move. Dan noticed Tucker and Valerie.  
"Glad you came back." Dan said to Tucker and Valerie, and he launched an attack on Danny. "So you can see me beating the hell out of this weak excuse for a ghost, and I don't have to search the whole town for you."

In Dan's hand something was glowing in a green color. While aiming at Danny, Tucker pulled out his gun, and Dan quickly shot Tucker's hover board, causing Tucker to fall off, hitting the ground.

"Tucker!" Valerie yelled. She flew to Tucker, but before she could grab his body, Dan appeared in front of her.  
"I didn't think so" Dan said, before launching his ghostly wail. Valerie was send flying, and Danny also was hit.  
"Did you really think you could stop me?" Dan asked Danny. "Well, you probably don't know where your sister or girlfriend is?"  
Danny didn't answer.  
"I thought so." Dan stepped on Danny's left arm. "You still don't know?"  
"No, I don't." Danny answered.  
"You're lucky I need you alive!" Dan said to Danny.  
Dan walked towards Tucker.  
"Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" he yelled.  
"What?" Tucker said.  
"Where are Jazz Fenton and Sam Manson?"  
"I don't know!"  
Dan shot off Tucker's left middle finger.  
"Still don't know?"  
"Ok, Foley works building, please don't hurt me!" Tucker gave in.  
"If you lay one finger on them!" Danny shouted, before fainting.  
"What would you do, kill me?" Dan asked, while he threw Tuckers finger to Danny before he flew towards the Foley works building.

0000

"Are you sure Sam?" Jazz asked her black haired friend. "Are you sure Danny is still alive?"  
"Well, Dan Phantom still exists, so Danny should be alive also. If he wasn't Dan would be gone."  
"Clever thinking for some girly girl." Dan phased through the ceiling.  
Sam and Jazz didn't move.  
"I suggest that you start running." Dan said. And so Jazz and Sam began running away, fleeing from their fate, delaying their death.

0000

Darkness surrounded Danny, but there was a white light shining on him. Images floated towards him, showing his past, present, and the future. And the future was a bad one. Dan ruled the ghost and human world, bodies lying everywhere, Amity Park destroyed, while the morning sun climbed up in the sky. Danny closed his eyes, so the light wouldn't blind him, but after a while he got used to the light, and he opened them again. He began to walk through the rubble and eventually he came past the Nasty Burger, Casper High, and he ended at the biggest pile. There where some neon-letters lying around, and Danny recognized them as the letters of Foley Works.

_What happened here? _Danny thought, and then he saw a tiny skeleton, belonging to a child, and a larger one. He couldn't bare it anymore, and began to run away. But how fast he ran, how many turns he made, he always ended at the Foley works location. But when Danny almost broke down, he heard a voice, coming from the inside of Danny.  
"_The future can be changed. You only have to go back in time, and make sure that Tucker never gets the chance to talk to the Guys in White!" _the voice within said.  
"_Who are you! And why should I listen to you!" Danny yelled.  
_"_I am you, but at the same time I'm not you. Just see me as your conscience. And no matter how much you try, I'll be here, no matter what, so you'd better listen. About beating this Tucker so he''l keep his mouth shut…"  
_"_NEVER! I'll never beat up someone innocent!"  
_"_You'll have to, if you want your life back!"  
_  
And with that the voice and the visions disappeared, only to be replaced by Valerie, shaking Danny until he 'woke up'.  
"Phantom, you'll have to save our friends!" she said.  
"And what could I do? Dan knocked me out, hardly breaking a sweat!"  
"I always knew that you're no hero. Always saying you were protecting the people, but when the other ghost is stronger than you, you give up. Where's the heroism in that!" Tucker said, still sobbing in pain over his left middle finger, which now lied next to Danny. **(A/N: Is heroism a word?)  
**"Like you know anything about that! You betrayed me, so that Dan could escape now! But fine! I'll go after Dan, as long as you shut your mouth about things you don't know a thing!"  
And with that Danny stood up, and took of in the direction of the neon letters of Foley Works, while Valerie looked confused, because she didn't know about what they where talking.

0000

Sam and Jazz separated while running from Dan, and Dan copied himself in two, so he could chase both. Jazz found her way out of the building, and after she left the building, there where explosions inside Foley works, which caused the building to collapse, and the Dan that was inside the building, flew out of the rubble with a wide grin on his face. He then merged together with the other Dan.  
"Two down, one to go." He said while looking down on Jazz, who was fighting against her tears.

0000

A few minutes before  
"Run, but you can't hide, little miss goth turned preppy" one of the two Dan's said.  
Sam was racing towards young Danny's room, took him out of his bed, and stepped in a closet to hide. Just in time, because Dan entered the room.  
"Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I won't hurt you"  
Sam looked down on her son, who was still sleeping.  
_How can he sleep in a time like this?_ She thought.

When Dan couldn't find Sam, he decided to blow up the house, but when he was charging up, young Danny woke up, and began to struggle to get out of the position he was in.  
"Mommy? Where am I?" he asked, only to get ssh-ed. But it was already to late. Dan opened the closet, and saw Sam and young Danny sitting. Quickly Dan closed the door, and putted the bed in front of the closet door, so it couldn't be opened.

"It was a pleasure knowing you two" Dan said, before blasting through the whole place, causing things to explode and the building to collapse. Quickly after that, Dan flew out of the rubble with a wide grin on his face. He then merged together with the other Dan.  
"Two down, one to go." He said while looking down on Jazz, who was fighting against her tears.

Jazz ran away, through the streets of Amity Park, only to be followed by Dan, who left a trail of destruction behind him. She ran through alleys, climbed over fences, but whatever she did, she always was followed by Dan, she couldn't shake that horrible ghost off. At a certain moment Jazz ran into an alley, which had a dead end. Dan landed, and walked slowly towards Jazz, knowing she couldn't go anywhere.

"Finally Jazz, it's time to say goodbye. Any last wishes?"  
Jazz shook her head no.  
"Good, time to say goodbye." And when Dan said that, he was shot in the back by two blasts. When he turned around, he saw that the two blasts where fired by Tucker and Valerie.  
"Step away from that woman, punk!" Valerie said.  
Dan did listen to them, but charged for an attack on both of them, when someone shot him from above. When the group looked in the sky to see the shooter, they saw Sam standing on top of a roof. She had some scars and bruises, but she was alive.  
"How can this be?! You couldn't survived that! You're no more than a pathetic human!" Dan yelled in anger, anger because his plan didn't work out as he planned it.  
"The only pathetic one here is you, my lame excuse for a future" Danny said, while becoming visible again, and punching Dan in the guts.  
Tucker took advantage of the situation, and now that Dan didn't pay attention, he uncapped a thermos, and began to suck Dan into it. Like all ghosts, Dan didn't like it when he was sucked into such a tiny place, so he began to scream the usual "I'll be back!" stuff.  
"Hopefully this is the last of his terror." Tucker said.

"But how did you escape?" Jazz asked.  
"Your brother saved us. Just before the building collapsed, he rushed in, and rescued (young) Danny and me."  
"Speaking of him, where is my son?" Tucker asked.  
"He's in the lab, it was still intact."  
"You left our son in the lab! The lab with the ghost-portal! Are you crazy! What if he changes into" while looking at Danny Phantom "that!"  
"Uhmz, I can hear you Tuck" Danny said. "But I'll forgive you for that. That's what friends do. They don't betray each other, right?"  
Right when Tucker wanted to comment, the lid flew of the thermos, and Dan escaped.  
"Foolish humans. Didn't Clockwork tell you that a thermos couldn't contain me!"  
Danny blushed, causing his face to look like a tomato, but Dan didn't pay attention. He flew off, knowing that he couldn't win if there where 4 persons fighting him at the same time.

**TBC**

**It took long to make something that wasn't total nonsense (although this wasn't good either). I'll try to finish the last chapter of this part tomorrow, it's going better than this chapter :P)**


	5. You speak English?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish I did. **

Chapter 5: You speak English?

The gang reached the lab, seeing young Danny **(I refer from now on to him as Danny Y and to old Danny as Danny O)** lying in front of the portal, and the portal was open. When Tucker took him from the ground, Sam noticed a wound on Danny Y's back, which Danny O recognized as an ecto-blast wound.  
"Dan was here!" Valerie concluded. He is the only one ghost who knew that to activate the portal, you have to press the on-button in the inside.  
"That means he escaped into the ghost zone! I'll go after him!" Danny O said, but he fell down, because he was exhausted, and he transformed right back to his human form.  
"But that is Darren, how can Danny be Darren?" Tucker stupidly asked.  
"Stupid, Darren is just a name Danny made up!" Sam yelled, while punching Tucker hard on his shoulder.  
"AUCH!" Tucker yelled, while rubbing over the spot where Sam had hit him like a maniac.

0000

When Danny O woke up, the first thing he saw was his sister sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"You're at my place. Just rest for a little bit. You were so exhausted you fainted in the lab." Jazz explained.  
"How long have I been away?"  
"A few hours, like I said, rest a little bit."  
"I have to go! If Dan isn't captured or anything, both our world as the ghost zone is in danger!"  
"Just rest for a few hours, then you can go hunt yourself down, but just rest for a few hours."

When Jazz went away, Danny turned into his ghost half, and went to the laboratory **(I love that word). **When he walked towards the portal to activate it, when a strange portal-like thingy appeared, and a group of ghosts came through. When Danny looked at them, he recognized Walker, Skulker, Technus, Ember and Wulf.  
"What are you doing here!" Danny yelled, preparing himself for a fight. "Relax dipstick, we're not here to fight. We need your help." Ember said  
"What?" Danny asked in amazement.  
"Well, you see" Walker began.  
"Dan attacked Clockworks castle, and he's to powerful for us, so we decided you should rescue him, so we get rid of both of you!" Technus explained.  
"Technus! Keep your mouth shut! Talking about our plans is against the Rules!" Walker said firmly.  
"Why didn't I know about that?" Wulf yelled in anger.  
"Wait. You speak English?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, I can speak English, I just don't like it." Wulf explained.  
"Ohw." the others gasped.  
"Bring me to Clockworks castle then, if Dan's there!" Danny said in a hero-like way. (Like the tone the phantom-side uses in Identity Crisis).

0000

And so it happened. The group of ghosts got Danny to Clockworks castle, where they found destruction everywhere inside the castle. When the group walked through the castle, they found a great piece of ice frozen onto a wall. When Walker looked better, he saw Clockwork, frozen into it.  
"Hey! I've found Clockwork."  
"Great!" Danny exclaimed. "Or not so great." He added when he saw the huge ice cube with Clockwork inside.  
"Technus, can you turn up the heat?" Danny asked  
"I'll see what I can do."

000

After a few minutes, it was getting warmer, and after a while, Clockwork was out of the ice. He catched a cold, and was sneezing pretty much all the time.

"Danny, can you, achoo, replace me as, sniff, as the master of time?"  
"What! But I've got to stop Dan!"  
"It's only for a day. And it's not that you have to stay here until I'm back. You can also beat Dan in the same time. I'm just going to Frostbite, so I can get better. I'll be back in no time."  
"I guess I can do it then. But only for a day!"  
And so Danny became the master of time for a day. The other ghosts would look throughout the Ghost zone and the human world, and come back and report to Danny in Clockworks Castle.

0000

After a while, Danny got bored, so he decided to explore the castle, only to find a strange looking mirror. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't only see himself, but also a bigger shadow behind him. When he looked around, he didn't see anything. He looked again in the mirror, and again saw the shadow. Again he looked around, and again he didn't see anything. When he turned around to look again in the mirror, he heard something on the other side of the castle. He rushed towards it, only to find Skulker.

"I, Skulker, the greatest hunter of the ghost zone..."  
"Just tell me already, did you find Dan?" Danny interrupted.  
"I did found him, but I'm insulted that you have interrupted Skulker, the greatest hunter of the ghost zone, who will have your head sometime."  
"And where is Dan?"  
"He's at the Amity Park kindergarten, where one Danny Foley is at the moment. Know him?" Skulker grinned.  
"Thnx Skulker, I owe you one." Skulker wanted to say something. "No, you won't get my head once I'm done with Dan." Skulker dropped his head in disappointment.

0000

Amity Park kindergarten, time: 10.00 AM.  
"Danny! Why are you attacking them?" Danni asked (she still thinks Dan is Danny).  
"Danni, look out, that is not me!" Danny O yelled. "Well, technically he is me, but he's my evil future self!"  
"Evil future self? Why didn't you ever tell me about your evil future self?"  
"Just get out of there, rescue those children. I'll take care of Dan."  
"OK Danny" And with that Danni went to evacuate the children of Amity Park kindergarten.

When Danny O approached Dan, Dan spoke to him, but kept his back towards Danny O.  
"Look what I got." Dan said when Danny wanted to attack. He turned around, showing Danny Y being hold, defiantly against his will. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, struggling to get loose.  
"Stop struggling, or you'll get hurt. And no tears!" Dan warned Danny Y. "And for you, my younger self, if you get closer, or just try to attack me, he will endure some of the most horrible pains. So stay back!"  
And with that Dan started to back up, only to find Danni floating behind him, who snatched Danny Y out of his arms, and began to fly away. But Dan shot an ecto blast after her, and Danni and Danny Y fell out the sky as if they were made of concrete. When Danny O tried to catch them, Dan stopped him, and knocked Danny to the ground.

Anger rushed through Danny's veins, Danny breathed anger. All Danny did was filled with anger.

"_Don't fight the anger! Embrace it!_"

The voice inside Danny O was talking Danny into using his anger. And Danny refused to use it. He launched some punches and ecto blasts towards Dan, but he evaded or just stopped the attacks. Then he counterattacked by knocking Danny towards the ground.

"_That worked, didn't it? Use the anger!"_ And again Danny refused to use it. But time after time he got knocked back by Dan, so eventually, he gave in to the voice, and used his anger.

And by using the anger inside him, anger over Dan, causing so much pain, anger over his failures to defeat Dan, anger over Tucker, who betrayed him, and took his life, and anger over Dan hurting Danni and Danny Y. But by embracing the anger that was inside of him, he created the most powerful ghost that would ever roam the world or the ghost zone. Danny transformed again. Not back to his human half, but to a new ghost form, where he had no shirt or whatever on. He kept the black pants and the white boots. His hair turned also black, and was standing up, but not in a flaming way like Dan's is. His skin-colour turned in a dark grey shade. His scars that he once has gotten from fighting the ghosts, turned into a glowing red, and so did his eyes.

And Dan was scared. He never saw something like this, and he didn't like it. He tried to run, but before he could even move a centimetre, the new Danny grabbed him by his neck."Why don't you stay a bit longer?" the (really) dark Danny asked. "Or are you scared of 'the dark Phantom!"  
"Dark Phantom?" Dan asked.  
"Yes, my name that I just came up with. Don't you like it?"  
"I didn't say I don't like it. I just don't like it."  
"That's a shame. But it doesn't really matters if you don't like it."  
"Why not?"  
"When you disappear to the afterlife after the afterlife, your opinion doesn't really count. Does it?"  
"Wait a minute. What if you don't send me to the afterlife after the afterlife and we team up. That way we could rule over all the dimensions!"  
"And I thought you had some brains. I don't need your help! I am strong enough to conquer all those dimensions on my own!"

And so it happened. Dark Phantom shot Dan with the ghost bullet. Not one time, not two times, not three times (etc.) but 10 times. And Dark picked up Dan's trail of destruction, but then five times worse. At that time, Danni gained consciousness, and saw Dark phantom, but when she wanted to attack him, Sam came out of nothing, and stopped her, by telling her that it was Danny she was aiming at. She must have followed the whole transformation. But Danni didn't listen. Dark was destroying Amity Park, the town she had sworn she would protect, no matter what was attacking the town. But when she launched a punch towards Dark, she went right through him. She lunged again towards him, and again went right through. She didn't hit Dark, but she got his attention, and he smacked her against a building. When she was on the ground again, Sam had already called Tucker and Valerie. Danny Y was already in his mothers arms, crying his lungs out. When Tucker and Valerie arrived, Jazz was also with them, carrying another hover board with her, which was obviously meant for Sam.

"You two, go out of town. We three will make it. We'll kick his ghostly ass!" Tucker said enthusiastically, knowing that if Dark/Danny would be destroyed, he couldn't claim his life back. "Let's go!" He said, and flew of, together with Danni and Valerie.

Danni lured Dark to follow her, and it worked. She lured him to the forests outside of Amity Park, where no innocent people were. There Tucker and Valerie went shooting Dark as if they were crazy, but he simply absorbed all of their shots. Knowing that it wouldn't work, they kept firing shots at him, and Dark just simply absorbed all of them.

0000

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jazz asked  
"I'm sure. The old Danny has to be in there somewhere, and this is the only way to reach it." Sam answered.

And so went Sam, Jazz and Danny Y towards the battlefield, totally ignoring Tuckers advice to stay away, so they would be save. But the closer they came to the battlefield, the more scared Danny Y became, and the harder he cried. He didn't want to fly in the first place, and then he would also go to that creepy guy Dark Phantom. For a three year old it isn't the most fun place to be, is it?

0000

After a while, they reached the battlefield, where Sam and Jazz unplugged their earplugs they had putted in when Danny Y wouldn't stop crying. Tucker, Danni, Valerie and even Dark looked surprised that they came, and that they even brought Danny Y with them. Dark wanted to resume the fight, when Sam spoke up.

"Wait Danny. I know your in there somewhere."  
"Danny's not available at the moment. So save it for when he comes back. If he comes back at all." And with that Dark began to laugh like a maniac, but Sam kept serious.  
"I know your there Danny, and look at small Danny. Don't you recognize someone."  
Dark stopped laughing, and began to look at Danny Y.  
"_Let me look! She's talking to me!"  
_"He looks like me" Dark said, with a voice that had the calm and peace of Danny's voice. But he quickly grabbed to his head, like inside he was fighting.  
"_You cannot beat me. I'm Dark Phantom. I'm stronger than you!"  
_"_I want my body back! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
_"Yes Danny, he looks like you! He's not Tuckers son! He's your son!" Sam yelled.  
"What!" Tucker said in surprise. "Danny's not my son? But how?"  
"Tucker, shut up! Danny is your son Danny! And he is scared of you. Scared of his father."  
Danny Y stopped crying, and looked, with the tears in the corners of his eyes, and his arm wrapped around a teddy bear, up to his father, who was struggling to break free. And seeing Danny Y scared look did Danny O realize he wasn't on the good side anymore.  
"He's your son Danny! Break free!" Sam yelled another time.  
And the Danny did break free, but this caused him to use all of his energy, and so he plummeted towards earth, while changing back to his human form.  
"Danny!" Sam, Jazz. Danni and Valerie yelled.

**TBC (?)  
****That was the final part of part 1; I'll try to get the first few chapters of part 2 online in the next week.  
****Personally I didn't like the ending. It seemed way too easy to break free from his 'dark' form. But Dark will return (maybe).  
****Please R&R.**


End file.
